


HG&CC - Untaken Paths

by sarhea



Series: Ripples in Water [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are no happy endings, but there is always a light at the end of the tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HG&CC - Untaken Paths

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Post B7, EWE. Chronologically this would be before the previous part.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and co, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Carlisle Cullen and co, Stephanie Meyer does. I’m simply playing with the characters and ‘verses, not making money.

Hermione wept and the world wept with her. Rain poured from the heavens soaking her trench coat, dripping down the collar. She had dropped her umbrella when she had fallen to her knees to rest her forehead on the grave stone and cry. There would be no more family vacations, no more letters or phone calls, no nagging and movie marathons.

Her heart ached as she remembered the last time her parents asked her to travel with them to Seattle while they attended a medical conference focusing on reconstructive techniques. Hermione had refused the request wanting to stay with the Weasleys at the Burrow and later at Grimmauld Place. Later on she had been too involved in the War. Now there would never be another invitation to join them whenever they travelled. Monica and Wendell Wilkens had died in a car accident three weeks after they arrived in Melbourne. A perfectly unfortunate incident with no magic involved.

She bit her lower lip hard enough to bleed as she forced herself to remember despite the hurt. She missed them and she deserved the heartache, for not appreciating them enough when they were alive. One of the last strongest positive memories were of a conversation after they had returned from the Seattle conference. Mummy and Daddy had been very impressed by what they had seen and heard, quite enthusiastic given their dinner discussion of suturing and bone grafting techniques in their reconstruction cases. The pioneering techniques had been developed by a Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

~ooOoo~

_“He’s really handsome Hermione and he’s accomplished quite a lot for someone so young! He’s only twenty-seven.”_

_“Emma luv, you sound like you would run away with him if he asked. Would you really drop me for a newer model?”_

_“Don’t be silly Dan dear, I’m more interested in introducing him to Hermione.”_

_“Mum! Isn’t a responsible parent supposed to be against such an age difference? And I’m a teenager! And underage.”_

_“And you’re an old soul dear and very mature for your age. I’d trust you over most twenty year old university students. And don’t tell me you’re interested in **boys**! I know you complain more than sigh over any boy your age.”_

_“Mum! I’m too young for **that**!”_

_“Not really dear. A real relationship starts off with a good solid base, two people who know and understand each other. And I really think you’d get along well with Carlisle.”_

_“I don’t think Doctor Cullen would be interested in being friends with a teenager,” Hermione said in repressed tones._

_“Not just any teenager, but Hermione Granger. You know Carlisle is very knowledgeable about lots of things dear - history, politics, art, music, literature - a true renaissance man in every sense. When I talked about you he was quite impressed.”_

_“Mum!” Hermione shrilled horrified and mortified._

_“I’m proud of you dear. Of course I’m going to boast to anyone willing to listen.”_

_“Mum!”_

_“Carlisle had some very interesting ideas about modern education. He said it was important to be a generalist, to learn as much as possible to properly understand events and results. He said many of his ideas and techniques come from his non-medical interests and research.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Oh yes. And I know he’s quite right. A fresh perspective gives insight and new ideas.”_

_“So what should I do?”_

_“Do what you are doing. Keep studying everything you can.”_

~ooOoo~

The conversation had then turned to more technical aspects of the conference that had intrigued Hermione. They did not have magic but what they could do was like magic, in fact better than magic which could not heal everything or prevent certain scarring. She wondered if Muggle techniques would work where magic failed, in Dark Arts damage.

“I swear I will always keep studying Mummy, Daddy. I will make you proud.”

Hermione knew then what she wanted to do. She was not going to become an Auror or an Unspeakable and be restricted and limited to Ministry or Department policy. She wanted to be free to act and help people.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Next one will have them crossing paths once more.


End file.
